


Stress Relief

by pillowtree1234



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Therapy, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtree1234/pseuds/pillowtree1234
Summary: Will comes to Hannibal with some troublng thoughts. Hannibal provides an unconventional solution.Not beta read.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last fanfic ever so please be nice ;-; If the formatting is messed up, it's because I'm on mobile.

"Come in."

The door of Hannibal's office swung open and Will stepped inside. He was nervous as he sat down in his usual spot across from his psychiatrist's chair, fingers fiddling in his lap. 

"What would you like to talk about today? The hour's yours." Hannibal offered a small smile as he sat down and crossed his legs, hands resting on his knee. 

At this, Will stiffened. He wasn't quite sure how to breach the subject of his current issues considering their more private nature. "Well, um, I've been having some dreams and...  _ fantasies _ lately that I want to stop, but I don't know how."

"What are these fantasies of yours about?" Hannibal asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Will gave a sharp bark of laughter. "I dont think you want to hear about them."

"If I don't know what they are about I'm afraid I can't help you manage them," Hannibal pressed, leaning forward. 

"Alright." He paused, trying to phrase is properly before he said it out loud and made a fool of himself. "I've been thinking about- I think that-" Will broke off and started over, bringing his gaze up from the floor to meet Hannibal's. "I want you bend me over your desk and fuck me until i'm screaming your name."

Hannibal paused, infuriatingly unsurprised by this sudden confession. He responded with a question. "Are these fantasies something you only think of or something you are tempted to act on?"

Will's face flushed. "Listen, I don't wanna make things weird between us-"

"As your psychiatrist, it's my job to help you in whatever way I can. I need to know what you're thinking to carry out the most effective means of therapy." After a moment, he added on. "We don't have to talk about this you aren't comfortable."

Will rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. After a moment, he shook his head and sat up again. "No, no, it's better to just get it out of the way."

"So, how do these fantasies of yours start?" Hannibal asked. 

"Well... we're in a session. In your office," Will began. 

"Just like this?"

Biting his lip, Will nodded. "Yeah. I'm working on a tough case and I just can't figure it out, so you suggest some...  _ stress relief _ as a way to clear my mind."

"And how do you react to such a proposition?" Hannibal asked. 

"I agree, even though I'm not sure exactly what you mean by it. You tell me to stand up and then you walk over to me and hold my face..."

Before Will knew it, Hannibal was standing in front of him and caressing his face with one hand. "Like this?"

Will leaned into the older man's touch slightly and closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. "Yeah. You tell me something about how sharing a burden with someone helps you feel better and how the best way to share with someone is by giving  _ all _ of yourself to another person." 

"Is that not what therapy is? Completely exposing yourself to another who can help you see and fix your problems?"

"You're not talking about  _ therapy _ ." Will rested his forehead against Hannibal's, their lips almost touching. "So you kiss me gently and tell me that you want me to let you  know me.  _ All _ of me."

"That sounds like a good place to start." Hannibal closed the small distance between them, gently kissing him and bringing both hands up to feel the stubble on Will's face. Unsure of what to do, Will placed both of his hands on Hannibal's hips. The taller man broke the kiss to urge Will to continue his 'confession.' "What happens next?"

"You grab my hair and pull me in to kiss me...  violently . I tell you how much i need you and you swipe everything off your desk, push me down and start taking off my clothes." Will gasped as he felt Hannibal's hands sliding up under his now untucked shirt, feeling the shorter man's smooth chest. "Then... then you slick yourself up and fuck me hard and fast, and it hurts but it feels so  _ good _ -"

Hannibal jumped in, interrupting Will again. "I know this is your fantasy, but may I suggest some changes?"

Will watched, puzzled, as Hannibal left him to clear off his desk. Once he was done, he returned to lay Will, now shirtless, down onto the cold wood. Kissing his neck, Hannibal whispered in Will's ear. "Let's take it a bit slower. If at any point you want to stop, just say so."

Will nodded in agreement, knowing damn well he wouldn't. 

Hannibal helped Will slide off his pants, grabbing a small bottle of lube from one of the drawers on his desk. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and placing the bottle back in the drawer, he asks, "Ready?"

Will nodded. Hannibal slid a finger into Will, who moaned and quickly covered his mouth in embarassment. "I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I've been with anyone," he panted. 

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be ashamed about," Hannibal assured him.

Hannibal put in another finger and started to scissor Will open, kissing him passionately. 

Just as Will felt Hannibal's tongue slip into his mouth, he adds another finger. 

Letting his head fall back, Will is moaning in earnest now, tensing up every time Hannibal's thick fingers brush over his prostate. "I need you... inside me," he says, pausing to gasp for air as he's opened up by the man above him. 

"You need to be prepared as well," is all Hannibal says as he continues to stretch Will's ass out. 

After several minutes of heated kissing punctuated only by increasingly desperate gasps and moans from Will, Hannibal gives one last kiss and leaves Will to wipe his hands off and retrieve the bottle of lube. Slowly unzipping his pants, Hannibal pulls out his cock and begins to pump himself, evenly spreading the additional lube he's squeezed onto his hands. "Are you sure you're ready now? I suggest we take this slowly-"

"Please, just fuck me," Will whines, his own dick twitching at the sight of the other man's size. Saying nothing, Hannibal lines himself up and begins to push in. Inch by inch, he gives shallow thrusts until he completely burries himself in the younger man's wet heat. Will sucks in a breath at the intrusion. Hannibal was bigger than he expected. 

"Are you okay? Do you want to wait and let your body adjust?"

Will shook his head vigorously, no longer caring if he came across as needy. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Hannibal once again cups Will's face with one hand, using the other to steady himself on the desk while he fucked slowly into the other man. 

Will shuddered. Staring into the eyes of the man above him, he asked, "Can we go back to my version of how this goes?"

"If that's what you'd like. Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, placing both of his hands on Will's hips. 

Weary of the mischievious glint in the other man's eyes, Will swallowed thickly. "Yes."

Will cried out in surprise when Hannibal began to pound into him without warning. Despite the roughness of it all, his thrusts were expertly angled to hit his prostate with every snap of his hips. Will could feel beads of sweat beginning to drip out of his messy hair and onto the desk beneath him. "I know it's soon, but -  _ ah _ \- I'm already getting close," he huffed, resting his hands on Hannibal's neck. 

As if on queue, Hannibal pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss that directly contradicted the brutal pace he had set with his hips. 

Will curled his fingers into the older man's hair when he started thrusting impossibly faster. Bucking his hips to match Hannibal's pace, he felt as if he was about to melt in the other man's arms. The silent office was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, broken by the occasional grunt or moan, both men becoming more vocal as they neared their climax. 

Gasping, Will stammered out, "H-Hannibal I think I-"

Will came with a startled shout, the force of his orgasm hitting him hard. He clenched down around Hannibal's cock, barely registering his release splattering onto his bare chest. As the hands in his hair tightened, Hannibal's own pace stuttered and Will felt hot cum shoot inside him. Even as he was still pouring into Will, Hannibal gave slow, even thrusts, milking his orgasm for all he could. 

The two men held each other, panting, for what seemed like forever. Hannibal finally pulled out of Will, who whined with the sudden emptiness. Wiping off the other's chest with the same rag he had used earlier, Hannibal gave his partner a warm smile. "So, do you think we've conquered these  _ dark fantasies _ of yours?" he asked. 

Grinning, Will turned his head away in embarassment at the other man's teasing. "I'm not quite sure. We might have to try again later  _ just _ to make sure."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, you know who you are. I am so sorry


End file.
